Songi
'''Songi' (ソンギ) is one of the primary antagonists of Legend of Legaia. Like Gala, he is a former monk of Biron Monastery, one of considerable rank. Ruthless, arrogant, and powerhungry, Songi is initially a rival to Gala, but later becomes a rival to the whole party. He is a recurring boss, being fought three times over the course of the game. Appearance Due to being raised on a strict regimen of training and discipline, Songi is the pinnacle of health. Though only 19 years of age, he is incredibly muscular. His hair is red and spiked backward and has a prominent widow's peak. Though Songi does not have an official title, he wears an outfit unique to himself like other prominent members of Biron Monastery - most likely to distinguish him as one of the monastery's leaders. The outfit is colored red and black and has no sleeves, which allows better movement of his powerful arms. Unlike Gala, who chooses to wear sandals, Songi sports large boots. He also wears a brown wristband on his left hand. Songi's combination Ra-Seru/Sim-Seru initially covers his right forearm only. Its body is purple and somewhat triangular shaped on both ends. Most noticable about are the two horns that portrude from its center and curl backward. Background Songi was raised in the Biron Monastery under the guidance of Master Zopu and learned the ways of Biron and martial arts, taking a solemn vow to never join with any Seru and to handle anything that threatened innocents with the power he had on his own. Songi was a fine martial artist and capable of beating all but one: Gala. He and Songi were like brothers, and Songi always found himself trying to figure out ways to beat him and prove himself the superior warrior and the true Master. Over the years of his life, Songi transformed into the ruthless, arrogant and cruel man that the player encounters in the game at Biron Monastery. Unlike Gala, who wishes to have nothing to do with the Seru, Songi is intrigued and instantly wants to further his own power to beat Gala. Songi and Gala were once best friends. However, their trust was broken over an incident regarding a Biron ritual tournament, as shown in Gala's dream at Uru Mais. Songi, bitter over the fact that Gala was the favorite to win the tournament, borrowed some Jigul grass, telling the woman handing it to him that he intended to use it to treat his headache even though this would make his entire body numb. After telling her he intended to take it in his room, he leaves and meets up with Gala. Once he sees Gala, he tells him that he had taken Fury Boosts in order to improve his performance in the fight tomorrow but immediately felt guilty over it, offering Gala the Jigul grass to even things out. During their bout, the effects of the Jigul grass kicked in and Gala's body numbed, allowing him to be easily defeated by Songi. Master Zopu, who was watching, shook his head embarassingly at Gala, who went down much easier than expected, and left. Later, the woman who handed Songi the Jigul grass tells him that she was on to his plan, and reveals that she had told Gala the previous day to not take any of the medicine Songi gave him. However, Gala laughed off her warning, telling her that Songi was his best friend and that he actually trusted him. Instead of feeling apologetic and guilty, Songi is outraged, and swears vengeance on a sleeping Gala for "making a fool out of him". Personality Songi is arrogant, narcissistic, selfish and vain. He will do whatever it takes to win and regards power as being the number one important thing in life. He is prone to jealousy toward anyone who can manage to best him. In fact, his jealousy over Gala's superiority quickly consumes him and turns him from Gala's friend to his enemy. Though Songi is very physically talented he is quite the slacker as he prefers using shortcuts to heavy training. Songi's cunning is probably unrivaled as he manages to deceive not only the people of Biron Monastery, but also work his way in to Prince Cort's inner circle while secretly pursuing his own agenda. However, despite Songi's flaws he does have hints of good in him. He was a very obedient child while growing up in Biron Monastery and had a good relationship with Maya, looking up to her as his own mother. He also shows signs of mercifulness when he helps the Ra-Seru Heroes occasionally and even saves Gaza from dying at the hands of the Ra-Seru after they wound him in battle. Though Songi states that he has not let his Ra-Seru control him he appears to become mad with power after discovering its abilities, suggesting that it awoke or increased Songi's inner evil. Story Like Gala, Songi is first encountered when Vahn and Noa reach Biron Monastery. Though Gala wants nothing to do with Seru or anybody who relies on them, Songi is very eager to meet someone with one, and expresses his desire to have one of his own. When Vahn, Noa, and Gala are paired together to revive a Genesis Tree in either West Voz Forest or East Voz Forest, Songi will intervene and explain that the thicker Mist in West Voz Forest makes it more reasonable to send the heroes there. He then volunteers to travel to East Voz to protect the Genesis Tree until the others arrive from West Voz. Songi's true reasoning for sending the heroes there is that he believes that there is a Ra-Seru in East Voz Forest that will be his. The next day, Songi heads to East Voz with three monks to accompany him as he is sent off with a blessing from Master Zopu. When the party returns to Biron Monastery after finding a dead Genesis Tree in West Voz Forest, they find that the switches to operate the fans no longer work. Because of this, the Mist invaded Biron Monastery. Seru monsters have killed or transformed most of the monks inside, although Master Zopu, several monks, and most of the women have holed up in the monastery's kitchen. Zopu relays to the team that Songi betrayed Biron Monastery after receiving his Seru. In East Voz Forest, Songi runs into the party at the Genesis Tree. Gala swears vengeance and opts to fight Songi alone, but he is quickly defeated by Songi, who then summons two Viguro for the party to fight. Afterwards, Songi declares his disgust with the way that Gala "holds the party back", and quickly leaves. After Gala receives Ozma, he is found again in Zeto's Dungeon. Though Songi and Gala fight one-on-one once more, Songi is defeated this time and is astonished at how powerful Ozma made Gala. He flees once more. ]]Songi is not seen again until Mt. Letona, where the party encounters a Genesis Tree with a mysterious forcefield around it. As the party leaves the mountaintop, Songi appears and reveals that he was the one who set up the forcefield. He fights all three party members with the increased strength of his Ra-Sim-Seru, who has covered his entire arm. The Ra-Seru heroes prove to be too much for Songi and he is defeated. Fulfilling his half of the promise, he deactivates the forcefield upon defeat, and quickly leaves. Songi is nowhere to be found until he arrives through a dimensional portal at the top of Sol Tower right after the Ra-Seru heroes defeat the warrior Gaza. He taunts Vahn, Noa and Gala and expresses his disgust at them for trying to kill an old man just for being eccentric. In no time, Songi uses the power of his Ra-Seru to levitate the wounded Gaza into the air and take him through the portal so he can heal him. As the Ra-Seru heroes reach the Warrior's Square at the bottom of Sol Tower Songi arrives through his portal to taunt the heroes once more. When they question the whereabouts of Gaza, Songi has him come out of the portal to face them. He gives the warrior a custom Sim-Seru that takes him over and puts him in a frenzy before jumping back into his portal to attend to other business. After the heroes defeat Gaza and revive the Genesis Tree, Songi is seen loitering in the Floating Castle near Zora and the Delilas Family. !]]In Zora's Floating Castle, after Zora is defeated by Vahn, Noa and Gala, Songi appears and annihilates her for revealing vital secrets to the Ra-Seru heroes. It is at this moment that it is clear that Songi has allied himself with the ruler of the Mist, Prince Cort. He destroys the Mist Generator after revealing that it was a decoy with fake mist in order to lure the heroes within it. Because the Floating Castle used the Mist to stay afloat, it began to freefall with the destruction of the Mist Generator, forcing the party to quickly evacuate. He is not seen again until after Cort fuses with the heart of Juggernaut. After Prince Cort is defeated in the Absolute Fortress and the last Mist Generator is destroyed, Songi appears in Rim Elm, declaring that Juggernaut is still alive and that a new kingdom of Mist will sprout, starting with Rim Elm and then spreading across the entire globe. He attacks the citizens of Rim Elm and watches with delight as Juggernaut descends upon the town and merges with it. Songi leaves to conquer the Seru-kai, as doing so would make him a ruler of both the human world and the Seru world. The Ra-Seru heroes pursue Songi into the Seru-kai by calling forth Tieg at Uru Mais and using his power to teleport there. Once there, they find Songi at the Great Genesis Tree absorbing all its energy with a special Sim-Seru. Declaring his intentions to become a god by absorbing the power of the Seru-kai, he transforms into a hideous monster, fully consumed by the Ra-Sim-Seru. He proves to be the most difficult enemy for the heroes yet, but he is ultimately defeated. Upon Songi's defeat, his body was damaged so badly that his Seru separates from his body and dies. As the world is intolerant of the presence of normal humans, Songi's skin is turned a sickly gray color while his entire body is tortured in pain. He curses the Seru for their weakness and uselessness, and although he begs for help from the party, he eventually dies by bursting into pieces. His last words before exploding are telling Gala that he will be next to suffer. Power and Abilities Songi is a warrior monk and as such is much stronger and more skilled in hand-to-hand combat than the typical human. In fact, with his normal strength he was able to wander through Seru-infested woods with other warrior monks safely. After putting on a Sim-Seru his power and speed increased to superhuman levels. Energy-based attacks *Energy blast - Songi shoots out a blast of energy from his hands. *Hyper Wave - Songi shoots out a blast of fire-energy that looks like a Hadouken from Street Fighter. *Hyper Lightning - Songi unleashes a blast of energy that consumes his enemy. *Hyper Crush - Songi charges his energy and punches the ground, causing a tremor that creates a crater. *Chaos Flare - Songi lets out a large circular energy blast from his mouth which consumes his enemy. *Genocidal Cannon - Songi warps to space and unleashes cosmic energy in a thin blast that creates a huge explosion upon impact Speed and movement techniques *Afterimage - The ability to move so quickly over short distances that afterimages are created. *Teleportation - The ability to travel instantly to another area. Other abilities *Barrier - Songi can create a variety of energy barriers as obstacles. *Hyper Attack - Songi charges into his enemy at high speed with his shoulder blade. Forms and Transformations As Jedo becomes more powerful Songi can make it grow and revert in size instantly, allowing himself to transform. Standard form Songi's standard appearance looks no different when he equips his Ra-Seru. However, it gives him many special abilities and increases his stats in all areas. In fact, he is able to completely outclass Gala initially when Gala first confronts him in East Voz Forest. First transformation In Songi's first Seru transformation his Seru covers his entire right arm and turns a darker shade of purple. It also grows an additional row of horns that cover its body. Upon looking closely it is also seen that it grows a single green eye toward the area covering Songi's shoulder and a set of multiple eyes at its front which extends passed his right wrist. The transformation also changes Songi's appearance. Songi's hair becomes white in color and his skin becomes a sickly, stone gray. Songi's uniform also becomes a light brown in color and a yellow pattern is created on the corners. His boots also become a lighter shade of brown. With this transformation Songi's stats increase dramatically and he is able to perform new and improved attacks. He uses this transformation on Mt. Letona against the Ra-Seru Heroes as they try and get him to deactivate the barrier he placed around the Genesis Tree to prevent them from reviving it and driving away the Mist. He is defeated in this form and deactivates the forcefield at their demand. Second transformation Songi's second and final transformation alters his appearance most drastically as he quite literally turns into a monster. His body becomes twice as tall and his hair turns white. Songi's torso becomes ripped open as spiked ribs portrude out of the right side of his body. Songi's left arm grows to reach the floor and his left hand grows massive, beastly claws. Songi's shoulder blades turn into large spikes that stick out backward and become covered in veins. His left leg becomes split down the middle and broken into two segments, resembling the middle section of the Seru, Berserker. His right leg makes an even bigger change as his femur grows horizontally and backward while the tibia grows downward, ending in large claws. This makes his right leg look like sideways uppercase L. His Sim-Seru grows even more and makes the most dramatic change. It turns a deep purple and becomes covered in red veins. Multiple spikes portrude from every area as well. Songi's right hand is noticeably missing entirely as it becomes fully absorbed with the Sim-Seru's body, which ends in a pair of gargantuan, bony pincers. Songi's powers are at their greatest in this form and all of his attacks are new. It is unknown whether or not Songi was able to use this form only after absorbing power from the Great Genesis Tree or if he had discovered it at an earlier time and merely chose not to use it until the time was right. He is defeated in this form and reverts back to his normal appearance after the Sim-Seru shatters and separates from his body. Because he was in the Seru-kai when this happened his body shatters into pieces. Fighting Songi Trivia *Songi's Seru, Jedo, is actually a Ra-Seru. However, Cort infused Jedo's egg with Mist making it a Sim-Seru. This means that Jedo is the only Ra-Sim-Seru known to exist. *Songi and Gala are supposedly best friends, but during the course of the game, Songi is very intent on destroying Vahn, Noa and Gala. *Ironically enough, the initially Seru-crazed Songi dies hating the Seru, while Gala hates the Seru at first but eventually allies with them. *Appearance-wise, Songi somewhat resembles Akuma from Street Fighter. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters: Legend of Legaia Category:Featured Articles